


crooked but upright

by merrymegtargaryen



Series: toes [1]
Category: The Spanish Princess (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hair-pulling, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymegtargaryen/pseuds/merrymegtargaryen
Summary: Lost in the woods, Meg receives some unexpected...assistance.
Relationships: Margaret Tudor/Alexander Stewart
Series: toes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068029
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	crooked but upright

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my bud as a congratulations for finishing her exams today, but more importantly because I promised I would write this weeks ago and then forgot. This is based on that scene from Reign, but with a smutty twist.
> 
> thank you as always to itslaurenmae for being my beta and encourager in all things megander
> 
> Enjoy ;)

It isn’t often Meg gets to ride on her own. As the Queen Regent, her safety is important, and rarely does she leave the castle without at least two guards to protect her.

Today, however, is different. The unrest in Edinburgh has forced them to temporarily relocate to Stirling, and with so many of her men still keeping the peace in Edinburgh, it had not been hard for Meg to convince her guards to let her ride through the forest unaccompanied. 

As she gallops deeper into the woods that surround Stirling, however, she begins to wonder if she ought not to have brought someone with her. These woods, while not completely foreign, are not very familiar to her, and then it seems as if with one blink, the whole forest has changed.

She slows her horse, trying to make sense of her surroundings, but they are unfamiliar to her. She does not know this part of the woods. Or perhaps she did at one time, but has since forgotten. 

There’s a stream just ahead, and she hopes that that may help her gather her bearings. She dismounts, leading her horse to the water so he can drink while she tries to figure out where she is. 

It is not to be; no sooner has her horse dipped his head to the water when a strange whistling sound has him backing up, nervously tossing his head.

“It’s alright,” she tries to tell the beast, but he’s been spooked; one more whistling sound has him rearing back again, bolting away from her.

“Come back here!” she shouts, but the stupid creature is galloping away.

Meg tries not to panic, though it is very hard not to when she is alone in unfamiliar woods and a strange noise has scared off her horse. What if the unrest in Edinburgh has made its way to Stirling? What if those who don’t like her have followed her out to the woods? What if--

She hears a sound and whirls around. To her horror and relief, she sees Alexander Stewart riding his horse, trotting calmly through the woods.

“My lord,” she says with some surprise. She never thought he would be a welcome sight, and yet...

“Your Grace.” He reins up close to her. “What are ye doing alone in the woods?”

“I was riding, and my horse…” She glances in the direction her horse had fled and narrows her eyes. 

“Where are yer guards?” he asks, and his face is unreadable, but she swears she detects a hint of mischief. 

“I didn’t bring any.”

He shakes his head. “That’s a bad idea. Not safe out here fer a woman alone...especially a queen.”

She puts her hands on her hips. “Did you follow me out here from the castle and scare my horse?”

“Why would I do that?” he asks, unruffled. 

She drums her fingers against her hip. “Because you’re a pig.”

He grins, dismounting. “That’s not very nice, te say about the man who’s trying te help you. Come on, I’ll take ye back te the castle.”

She bites the inside of her cheek, thinking. He did this on purpose, she just knows it; but why he did it remains to be seen. “You can’t force me to ride back with you.”

He grins. “Your Grace, I would never force you te do anything...ye didn’t want te do.”

She flushes, hearing the double meaning in his words. Is the bastard propositioning her? Is that why he scared off her horse?

“But it is a very long walk back te the castle,” he adds, glancing behind him. “Oh, wait, what’s that in the distance? Is that...someone coming te yer aid? Ah, no, my mistake. Maybe it’s a very...big...wolf.”

She could slap him, and really, she’s tempted.  _ “You’re _ the wolf.”

“Thought I was a pig?” He grins again. “Come on; let’s get you back te the castle.”

Seeing that she has no other recourse, she lets him help her up into his saddle, not missing the way his hand brushes her leg. She sits stiffly as he puts one hand on the pommel and one on the saddle behind her, pulling himself up. She clenches her jaw when she feels his warm, solid body flush against hers, his arms reaching around her to take the reins. 

“Comfortable?” he asks impishly.

“You know I am not.”

He laughs, squeezing the horse with his legs and urging the mare into a trot.

It’s not the first time Meg has ridden with a man, but it is the first time she’s been this flustered by one. She cannot help but feel intensely aware of his chest against her back, his legs pressed against hers, his arms brushing her thighs as he grips the reins. His hands are  _ so close… _

Unbidden, an image comes to her of his hands on her thighs, sliding their way to…

She shakes the image from her head. 

“Alright, Your Grace?”

“I will be alright when we return to the castle.”

He chuckles and spurs the horse on.

.

They haven’t been riding for long at all when he suddenly slows the horse to a halt. 

“What are you doing?” she demands, her heart pounding.

“Horse needs a rest.” He dismounts, and Meg gapes down at him. 

“She’s fine! And we’re not far from the castle!”

“Ah, no, she’s exhausted,” he insists, patting the mare’s neck. “Isnae a good ride unless she’s exhausted by the end.”

Meg flushes. They both know she can’t say anything about his double entendres without making it sound like she  _ wants _ them to be double entendres, and she hates him for that. Reluctantly, she lets him help her down from the horse, walking brusquely past him as soon as her feet are on the ground. She doesn’t have to look to know he’s smirking, leading the horse to the stream for a drink.

For her own part, Meg sits on an overgrown tree stump, impatiently waiting for the horse to take its drink. Alexander wisely does not say anything. In fact, the silence stretches between them for a long time, even after the horse has finished drinking.

It’s Meg who ends up breaking the silence, which she suspects was his intention all along.

“I believe your horse is  _ sufficiently _ rested,” she says acidly.

“We’ll be back at the castle soon enough.” His tone is much pleasanter than hers, and she hates him for sounding so cheerful. “And then you’ll be rid of me.”

“Good.”

“Ah, see...I don’t think ye mean that.”

She clenches her jaw, refusing to look at him. “What do you mean?”

He moves closer to her. “I mean, you don’t want te be rid of me. You just don’t want te be  _ seen _ with me. Ye don’t want the disapproval of the other nobles.”

“There are many other reasons, I assure you,” she huffs.

“All of which wouldnae matter if our meetings were secret.”

She does whirl to look at him then, jaw slack with her disbelief. “Are you serious?”

“Admit it; the prospect intrigues you,” he says with a smirk. “Te do something free from the tedium and responsibility of court life, something ye don’t have te explain or defend. Something purely fer yer pleasure.”

She huffs again, standing up--but even when she’s drawn to her fullest height, she has to tip back her head to meet his eyes. “And you think you can give me that?  _ Pleasure?” _

He leans down until they’re only inches apart. “I don’t think I can. I  _ know _ I can.”

Meg says the words before she can stop herself.

“Prove it.”

In a flash he has her backed against the nearest tree, kissing her with more passion than she’s ever known. She cannot help but respond, her fingers tangling in his thick black hair. His own hands tear the riding cap and pins from her hair; he wraps her loose tresses around one hand, tugging her head back so he can drag his teeth down her neck. Meg groans, so unused to being touched like this. Her hips buck against his of their own accord, and she can feel his smirk against her skin. His free hand reaches under her skirts, his gloved fingers finding her center.

She groans at this, too, her body responding eagerly to his touch. There’s a tightness low in her belly, one that only grows tighter when he pushes a finger inside her. She makes a whimpering sound that surprises her, but Alexander just chuckles as if he was waiting for it. He kisses her again, muffling her whimpers as he pushes another finger inside her. She rocks her hips, desperate for more of his touch, and cries out when he pulls his hand away. 

“Don’t--”

“Don’t worry,” he murmurs, and he looks straight into her eyes as he uses his teeth to pull off his glove by the fingers.

The fingers, she can’t help but notice, that are shining with her.

He kisses her again, and a moment later, he’s lifting her skirts again, his hand finding the cradle of her knee and lifting it to his hip. 

And then he’s moving inside her and her cry echoes through the woods. 

He is not gentle with her. He fucks her hard and he fucks her fast, and Meg is completely undone by it. She feels drunk off of this feeling; even when her release leaves her and the shaking of her thighs ceases, she feels intoxicated. 

Alexander is the first to recover, grinning as he laces himself back up. “You were saying?”

She reaches down to pick up her riding cap, trying to look more dignified than she feels. “I believe the horse has rested enough.”

He roars with laughter, but he helps her onto the horse and swings up behind her. She doesn’t miss the way his hands linger at her hips and thighs, nor does she do anything to deter him. In fact, as soon as they’ve set off, she takes one of his hands, guiding it beneath her skirts.

“You can take the long way back,” she tells him, and she knows without looking that he’s smirking.

“If it please you.”


End file.
